A silicon-containing thin-film is manufactured in various shapes, including silicon, silicon oxide, silicon nitride, silicon carbonitride, silicon oxynitride, and the like, by various deposition processes in a semiconductor field, and the application field is wide.
In particular, silicon oxide and silicon nitride function as an insulating film, a diffusion prevention film, a hard mask, an etching stop layer, a seed layer, a spacer, trench isolation, intermetallic dielectric material and a protective layer in manufacturing a semiconductor device, due to significantly excellent block property and oxidation resistance.
Recently, polycrystalline silicon thin-film has been used to a thin-film transistor (TFT), a solar cell, and the like, and the application field becomes various.
As a representative technology known for manufacturing a silicon-containing thin-film, there are metal organic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD) forming a film on a surface of a substrate by reacting a silicon precursor in a mixed gas form and a reactive gas, or forming a film by direct reaction on a surface, and atomic layer deposition (ALD) forming a film by physical or chemical adsorption of a silicon precursor in a gas form on a surface of a substrate, followed by sequential introduction of a reactive gas. In addition, various technologies for manufacturing a thin-film such as low pressure chemical vapor deposition (LPCVD) using the method, plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD), plasma enhanced atomic layer deposition (PEALD) using plasma capable of being deposited at a low temperature, and the like, are applied to next-generation semiconductor and a display device manufacturing process, thereby being used to form ultra-fine patterns and deposit ultra-thin-film having uniform and excellent properties in nano-sized thickness.
Representative examples of a precursor used in forming a silicon-containing thin-film as described in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. KR 2007-0055898 include silanes, silane chlorides, amino silanes and alkoxysilanes, and more specifically, silane chlorides such as dichlorosilane (SiH2Cl2) and hexachlorodisilane (Cl3SiSiCl3) and trisilylamine (N(SiH3)3)), bis-diethylaminosilane (H2Si(N(CH2CH2)2)2)) and di-isopropylaminosilane (H3SiN(i-C3H7)2)), and the like, and used in a mass production of a semiconductor and a display.
However, a technology of forming a ultra-fine thin-film having a uniform and thin thickness and excellent electrical properties at a desired low temperature according to miniaturization of devices caused by ultra high integration of the devices, an increase in an aspect ratio, and diversification of device material has been demanded, and thus, high temperature process at 600° C. or more, step coverage, etching property, and physical and electrical properties of a thin-film at the time of using the existing silicon precursor are emerging as an issue, and accordingly, excellent novel silicon precursor has been demanded to be developed.